Meyz Do Vulom
by Wraven
Summary: What will happen between two brothers when they face life's trials? Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic ever :). Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes, if I have to add anything, or if you have any ideas. I will try to update as soon as possible but I'm not going to promise an exact date that I'll have another chapter ready.**

**ps. If you want to know more about this story pm me.**

During the first order (or the first age), the dragons divided the land and kept the peace between the races of middle earth. To the men were given the wide open plains; the cities of Rohan, the city of the horse masters; and the white city of Gondor, Minas Tirith. To the elves were given the wooden realms of Mirkwood and Lothlorian, for the elves loved nature and often build their homes in the trees. To the dwarves were given the iron hills and the mountains of Moria, for dwarves love the earth and the riches it brings forth. It was during this time there were special people called dragon riders who were chosen to help the dragons keep the peace.

The dragons lived in a wide valley called Casaroth, which sat near the edge of a wide, blue, shimmering lake. There was a forest surrounding the valley on all sides, except for where the big iron gates were facing the lake. The trees were always orange, red, and yellow, and they looked like they were on fire when a breeze came down across the top of them. A river flowed under the gate from the lake toward a mountain in the center of the valley. It was here in the mountain where the king of dragons and his family lived. The rest of the valley was filled with tall grass that had a blue hue to it. The flowers that grew in the valley were white and looked like the stars in the sky, and on the night of a full moon they would begin to glow. In the mountains surrounding the valley, not only where there caves where the other dragons lived, but there was a network tunnels dug so that, if anything happened, there would be a way of escape for the young dragons that could not fly.

The king that ruled Casaroth at the time was called Tarroth. He was an only child and spent all his time learning about the laws of every realm of middle earth. Since dragons age only every five hundred years, it wasn't until Tarroth was ten thousand years old (twenty in human years) that his father allowed him to have a rider. Also Tarroth's father left to fly across the sea to the undying lands leaving Tarroth as king. It wasn't soon after his coronation that he met a young female dragon named Mahar, and they were married within the second month of their courting.

It wasn't until a certain man came along that there was anything evil in the world. It all started on a dark night; for there was no moon and the stars were covered by clouds. A tall slender man covered with a cloak came to Casaroth and requested an audience with Tarroth. Of course the king was willing to hear this man's request. A messenger was sent at once to the gate to show the man the way to the throne room. The throne room was round with pillars supporting the ceiling which had silver chandeliers, with candles in them, hanging down from it. As they entered the throne room, a deep voice called out, "Who is it that enters my kingdom and requests and audience with me?" Looking up, the man saw the dragon lying on his throne. The throne was made of gold, with a dragon's head carved on each side.

"I, Sauron, have requested the audience with his majesty."

"And what is it that you would like to speak to me about?"

"Another place where my people may live, for our borders go all the way to the borders of other lands that aren't our own."

"I see. So you need more land." Then, turning to a scribe that just walked in, asked, "Does anyone live in the valley that is over the mountains near Gondor?"

"No my lord, no one has even dared venture that far, yet," the scribe said and continued on his way.

"Very well. That is the land that I will allow you to live in," Tarroth said.

"Thank you, your majesty." He bowed and turned to take his leave. _Yes, 'thank you' indeed. Just you wait I will be the one to rule all of Middle Earth._ He smirked. His plan was going better than he had hoped.

As soon as he left, another messenger came into the room and bowed. "I have some news regarding your wife."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything went fine. My lord she has given birth to a son."

At this news Tarroth got up from his thrown and walked swiftly, since kings don't run, to the royal bed chamber. As he entered his wife, Mahar greeted him.

"Well what do you think of your son and heir?" She asked putting her son in her husband's view. Tarroth looked at the tiny dragon that was in front of him.

"He's quite small, but I have no doubt that he will grow into a fine king one day."

"Well then, if that's the case, we should name him after you." In response the newborn dragon crawled to his father and clung on with surprising strength.

"No, we should name him after you he has inherited his strength from you. And I should know."

"If you're referring to when we first met, I will have you know that I was sick that day and I wasn't at my full strength."

"I knew you were sick because I caught your sickness."

"I know how about we name him Rackoth. That way he's named after both of us and our kingdom."

"That's a good name for a king. Rackoth it is then."

Rackoth replied by gripping tighter, if that were possible, to his father's leg squealing with what sounded like delight.

News spread of the birth of Tarroth's son and there was a big celebration. But there were some that saw it as an opportunity to bring the dragon's kingdom to its knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic ever :). Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes, if I have to add anything, or if you have any ideas. I will try to update as soon as possible but I'm not going to promise an exact date that I'll have another chapter ready.**

**ps. If you want to know more about this story pm me.**

"Tarroth will you stop worrying. Rackoth will be fine," Mahar said as she watched her husband pace across the throne room floor. "Mirick will look after him."

"If Mirick will look after him, then who will look after Mirick? He's just a boy himself. He isn't ready to teach yet."

"Look, Tarroth. Yes Mirick is very young. But he has a great knowledge of not only our history, but also the history of every single race in Middle-Earth. And he is years ahead of not only his flight training, but also his combat training."

"I guess you have a point, Mahar."

"Besides it's his first day so he will be home by lunch time."

"You're right. Besides I have more important things to worry about. How many more days?"

"The healers say it will be about three days before the baby is born. We should tell Rackoth as soon as he gets home."

"Agreed." Mahar got up from the throne and walked to the royal bedroom chambers to take a short nap before her son got home.

When the sun had reached its highest peak, a two year old Rackoth came charging through the throne room to tell his parents what he had learned that morning. He slid to a halt in front of his father who was looking over some letters and other important documents.

"Da?" Rackoth asked noticing his father's distressed look.

"Ah, Rackoth, your home," Tarroth said looking up and smiling. "And how was your day?"

"It was great da Mirick taught me the Dovahzul letters and some Dovahzul words."

"What words did he teach you?"

"Four of the words that I can remember are: Bormah, Monah, Zin, and Midrot. And their meanings are father, mother, honor, and loyalty."

"Well, it sounds like you have learned a lot. How about you go take a short nap after you have lunch? Then your mother and I have something we need to tell you."

"Ok, Bormah."

After his nap, Rackoth went to the stream that ran through their home to wash his scales. His scales were dark green, and he made it a habit to keep them well polished. The end of his tail was split into three spikes, on the back of his head was a small crown of spikes going from one side to the other, and his wings were attached to his body between his shoulder blades and his haunches.

After the family had their dinner, they went to the lounge at the front of their home.

"Rackoth we have something to tell you," Said Mahar

"How do you feel of having an addition to our family?" Tarroth continued

"You mean like a pet? Yes! I've always wanted a pet!" Rackoth said enthusiastically.

"No sweetie. We mean like another child," his mother said with an amused look.

"Well I guess its ok. As long as it's not a girl though."

"Well we can't make you any promises, Rackoth," Mahar said.

"What your mother is trying to tell you is that she's expecting a baby." At that Rackoth's mouth dropped and his eyes got wide.

"You're going to be a big brother, Rackoth."

Not a second after the words came out of his mother's mouth; Rackoth ran outs of their home telling every dragon that was still up that he was a BIG BROTHER!

As the months went by Rackoth spent his days helping his mother preparing for the baby's birth as well as continuing with his studies. It was the fifth month since the public announcement that the baby was born. All Rackoth could think of during the whole day was about his new sibling. As soon as Mirick dismissed him from his fishing lesson, Rackoth ran as fast as he could back towards his den. Before he could enter his parent's room, Tarroth grabbed him by his tail.

"_Bormah_, let go I want to see baby."

"I have something to tell you first. Its dragon tradition that the first born in a family gets to name the next child to be born."

"You mean I get to name baby?"

Yes Rackoth, you get to name your new born brother."

"Yay! I have a brother because girls are boring and gross."

"Well don't let your mother hear you say that. Just try to think of a good name for your brother."

Mahar greeted her son older son as he entered into the room. The first thing Rackoth noticed was a small squealing sound followed by a head poking out from underneath its mother's wing. Soon the small body of a dragon appeared.

The baby had golden-red scales and its wings where attacked from his haunches to the end of its front legs. He had small horns on the back of his head and his tail had two arched flaps of cartilage at the end of his tail on the top.

"What do you think of your brother?" asked Mahar.

"He looks like a smaug."

"What's a smaug?" asked Tarroth walking into the room.

"It's a word that I made up combining different words of the different languages I learned. It's a word I describe little things with."

"Smaug. I think that's a very good name for your brother because the word small can also be the word young."

"Then his name in the common tongue will mean 'Young Child'," Rackoth decided.

"So you're sticking with Smaug being his name?" asked Mahar.

"Yes because no matter what he will always be my younger brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic ever :). Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes, if I have to add anything, or if you have any ideas. I will try to update as soon as possible but I'm not going to promise an exact date that I'll have another chapter ready.**

**ps. If you want to know more about this story pm me.**

* * *

"Come on Smaug we're almost at the top," called a six-year-old Rackoth over his shoulder as he ran up the southern side of the mountain range surrounding Casaroth.

"I still don't see why you insisted on dragging me up here this early, on my birthday no less. It's not even dawn yet," Smaug called back trying to catch up to his brother.

"Well just call this a present then. Besides it's Durin's Day as well, and you know it's my tradition to watch the last moon of autumn set as the first sun of winter rises," Rackoth said as he stopped on a flat ledge jutting out of the steep cliff of the mountain.

"What's Durin's Day?" Smaug asked stopping beside his brother.

"Durin's Day is the beginning of the dwarves new year."

"I thought the new year came at the end of winter."

"For dragons it does, but every race has a different time of year they celebrate the new year in."

"Oh. I still don't get why we had to sneak out of the den though."

"Uh, yeah, about that, I didn't tell mum or da that we were going to come here. But never mind. Get some sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when it's time."

They both lied down and Smaug curled up into a ball against Rackoth's side. Rackoth gently laid his wing over his brother as he watched the stars slowly fade.

It was about an hour or so when Rackoth nudged Smaug to get up. Smaug grumbled and started to talk nonsense about how their dad wore huge, pink slippers to bed before he actually opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was breath taking. The sky had turned into a mix of different colors of orange, yellow, and a slight hint of red chasing the darkness of the night away. As the light hit the lake below, the water reflected the colors making the usually blue lake look like it was on fire.

"Wow, you were right when you said it would be worth getting up early," Smaug said still in awe over the scenery.

"Well we better head back before dad sends a search party after us."

"Rackoth, could you bring me back this evening to see the sunset?"

"It's your birthday and if that's what you want then I'll be happy to bring you back to watch the sunset."

When they got home they slipped back into their bedrooms and fell asleep until Mahar came to wake them up.

At breakfast Rackoth and Smaug could barely keep from falling asleep.

"So, what did you boys do to make yourselves so tired," asked their mother.

"Nothing," yawned Rackoth.

"Ah, so you didn't sneak out of the den this morning?" asked their father

"We're busted," Smaug whispered to his brother.

"Ok. Yes we snuck out of the den. I wanted to show Smaug the sunrise this morning."

"It was just fantastic mum, and Rackoth promised to take me to see the sunset too," Added Smaug.

"Well make sure you take a nap this afternoon then, Smaug, but for right now I want you to enjoy your day."

After the brothers finished eating, they went into the forest where they promised to meet their friends the day before.

"Well, well, the two princes are actually on time," said a grey dragon that was perched in a tree as the princes came to halt.

"Haha, very funny, Mackar," said Rackoth.

"I'm just saying usually you're an hour late."

"Stop, teasing them, Mackar, besides its Smaug's birthday," said a silver colored dragon as it approached.

"Aw, you always try to ruin my fun, Antietam."

"Well as your older sister it's my job." At this Mackar stuck his tongue out at her.

They waited for half an hour before all the rest of their seven friends showed up. even though all of the other children were a good ten years older than Rackoth and Smaug they got along as if they were family.

"Well where are we going to go?" asked a blood-red colored dragon.

"It's Smaug's birthday so he should choose, Pasana," said her twin sister Patriah.

"Well since I haven't been outside Casaroth's boarders maybe each of you could think of a place we can go. Rackoth has taken me to see the sunrise and he said he would take me to see the sunset."

"So now the rest of us have to think of what we can take you to do," said Antietam. "Well there is something that I've been meaning to show Rackoth in the lake."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Laird, an almost purple colored dragon.

"We'll race you all," Said Folag

"On your mark get set go," said Fulton as fast as he could before taking off as fast as he could. Everyone else followed suit leaving the princes behind.

"Shall we show them how much of a team we make?" Rackoth asked Smaug laughing.

"Of course brother dear," Smaug said with a smirk before shape-shifting into a human.

Quickly Smaug hoped onto his brother's back and they look off. It didn't take them long to catch up with the other's and pass them. Even all the twists and turns didn't slow Rackoth's speed as he ran down the steep mountain path. He didn't slow down his speed even when they approached the edge of the lake, instead Rackoth picked his speed up and jumped right into the lake. A minute later their friends joined them.

"So what is it that you wanted to show us Antietam?"

"I wanted to show you the boat at the bottom of the lake. Maybe we'll find something interesting."

They all dived down into the water and followed Antietam down to the deepest part of the lake where, sure enough, there was a boat. It was bigger than what Rackoth had been expecting. It had three masts with huge sails attached to them. The whole boat was almost the size of a teenage dragon! As they searched the boat something shiny on the lake's floor caught Rackoth's eye. What he picked up was a small circlet made out of gold and safire with a woven pattern. On the front was a golden dragon head holding a safire in its mouth. When they resurfaced Rackoth put the circlet in a small back he had brought along

The rest of their day was spent hunting, playing hide-and-go-seek fire tag, and whatever else the found interesting to do. Before any of the eleven friends knew it the sun had begun to set.

"Come on, Smaug, I promised you that we would go see the sunset," said Rackoth after their friends had left.

When they reached the top ledge they had been on that morning the brilliant colors of the setting sun greeted them. The clouds where a fiery orange combined with different hues of pink, purple, and blue.

"Smaug, I found something that I thought you would like," Rackoth said pulling out the circlet and handing it to his brother.

"Wow. It's amazing, Rackoth. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Smaug."

And there on the ledge they sat and watched the stars as they came out. Little did they know that at the bottom of the cliff a portal had opened up from another world. Through it came fifteen men with black cloaks.

"Black Hawk, what are we supposed to do now? We've been banished here," said one of the younger men to their leader.

"Shut it. We are going to start over like we always do. First, we find a place to set up a camp. Then we'll dig up some information from the nearest town. Once we have done that then we'll see where to go from there."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. This is m**y first fanfic ever :). Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes, if I have to add anything, or if you have any ideas. I will try to update as soon as possible but I'm not going to promise an exact date that I'll have another chapter ready.**

**ps. If you want to know more about this story pm me.**

* * *

"Da, when is mum coming home? She's been gone forever," said Smaug.

"We've been over this. Your mother has gone on a journey across the ocean to visit her family," said Tarroth.

"Then why didn't she take us along?"

"For one, you are too small. And second, you can't fly yet. Your brother is just learning to fly and he is three years older than you."

"Then when will mum come back?"

"She will be back before the end…" But Tarroth was interrupted by the doors slamming open as a bloody, tired Mirick ran in.

"I'm sorry my lord. I tried to save your son, but they took him."

"Who took Rackoth, Mirick," Tarroth said rising quickly from his throne.

"The group that has been giving us trouble the last four months. Rackoth was flying above the mountain range when something tore through one of his wings. I thought he would fall on this side of the mountains, but he must have been flying just outside of the mountain range."

"Thank you for letting me know, Mirick." Then turning to one of his guards said, "I want you to gather your best trackers and get a search party to look for my son."

"Yes my lord," The guard said and exited the throne room quickly.

"Da? Will Rackoth be alright?" Smaug asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know, Smaug. I don't know," Tarroth said before leaving the throne room himself.

Smaug just stood there paralyzed, even after the doors closed as his father went out. How could this have happened? Where was his brother now? Is he even still alive? All these thoughts went through Smaug's head for ten minutes before a loud horn was blown, causing him to snap out of his shock and run out after his father. When he got outside however his father was already gone. Smaug quickly made it to the secret tunnels that ran through the mountain range to the outside. And so he began his search for his brother.

* * *

Mirick led the group toward where he saw Rackoth fall.

"Spread out and start searching the area. Whoever took Rackoth couldn't have gotten far." Tarroth said as he started heading farther into the forest.

Mirick followed his king through the thick underbrush. They headed south toward the misty mountains going slow and quietly as not to attract attention. Except for a few broken twigs and low branches, there was no sign of the kidnappers and they soon lost the trail. Before they knew it the sun had begun to set and it became harder to see. Reluctantly they had to stop. Tarroth shot a fire ball into the air to signal the others to regroup.

Tarroth looked around the area where they set up camp and saw Mirick lying by himself. Sighing Tarroth walked toward Mirick and laid down next to him.

It was Mirick that broke the silence between them.

"I'm so sorry my lord. If I had been watching Rackoth more carefully none of this would have happened."

"Mirick don't blame yourself for something that was out of your control. It could have happened to anyone. It just so happened that fate decided that it would happen to you. Use this as a learning experience."

"Well you never made a mistake like I did your highness. I will never forging myself if something has happened to your son."

"Actually Mirick, you're wrong I made a terrible mistake once. I was not much older than you. In fact I was my first test to prove myself worthy of being a prince. I was partnered up with another dragon named Teckar. He was the son of the head of the royal guard. It was us two against two other dragons that challenged us to the battle. Teckar and I were the perfect team since he was not only my so called body guard, but he was also my best friend. We were doing well, but then Teckar got in the way of the older of our opponents from slicing my shoulder open. Instead the other dragon's claws ripped through one of his lungs. Teckar died during the night. I have always blamed myself for his death because I had looked away to see if my father was proud of me. It took me a while before I finally accepted what had happened. I used it as a learning experience and became wiser then I was. I hope that you will do the same, Mirick. If you keep hanging on to the mistakes of the past it will ruin your visions for the future." With that Tarroth got up to take the first watch leaving Mirick deep in thought of what the king just said.

* * *

Smaug had been on his journey through the thick underbrush for three days with little to no sign of his brother. He had seen the fire ball in the sky the night before but knew if he went to where the rest of the dragons where he would be sent back home. That was not an option to Smaug. He would not return without his brother. As he continued on his trek, Smaug noticed a very faint light coming from what appeared to be a narrow crack in a big mound of rocks. Luckily Smaug was small enough to fit through the crack. The light was that of a fire. There where strange men dressed and cloaked in black. But what he saw on the other side made him want to first throw up and second cry his heart out. On the far side of the fire was his unconscious brother, in a cage, with two daggers in his left shoulder and one of his wings torn almost in half. There was also an arrow in Rackoth's hind leg from where he was shot trying to escape. Cautiously and quietly Smaug made his way around the camp toward the cage making sure to stay in the shadows. Once he reached the cage, he tried to break the chain that kept the door shut. While Smaug was working, however, he didn't hear the light footsteps of one of the men. Before he knew what was happening, Smaug was grabbed, thrown into the circle of men and chained down. Smaug's heart dropped as one of the men, obviously the leader of the group if the scars on his face said anything, approached him and knelt beside his head.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked.

Smaug knew that he was in big trouble. He had not told anyone where he had gone and escaping wasn't an option, because that would mean leaving Rackoth behind. All Smaug could do was hope that somehow the search party would find them.

* * *

**Well here is the next chapter. Right now I'm working on a big writer's block and its very annoying. I have started school so that will slow progress down even further. So until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. This is m**y first fanfic ever :). I will try to update as soon as possible but I'm not going to promise an exact date that I'll have another chapter ready.**

* * *

"Rackoth, how are your lessons with Mirick coming along?" Tarroth asked at dinner.

"Great. Right now, I'm learning aerodynamics and how to fly, since my wings are strong enough now. Then, I will be learning how to fight while flying," Rackoth answered, having to look almost straight up at his father, since he was still small.

"Da, am I ready to learn how to fly, too?" came a small voice from the opposite side of the table from where Rackoth sat. Tarroth smiled down at his second son.

"No Smaug, you are still too young to be learning how to fly." Smaug looked disappointedly at his father and his brother. He admired Rackoth, and wanted to be just like him (as most younger siblings do).

"Don't worry, Smaug," said Rackoth. "You'll learn soon enough, and maybe you'll be better than me." Smaug looked pleased at that comment, and wondered what else he could be better at than his brother.

"Oh, Rackoth, before I forget, I will be leaving soon to go to the sea to meet some new arrivals and find a home for them. I will be taking Smaug with me, so you can have some practice ruling a kingdom."

"Yippee! I get to go with da!" shouted Smaug, as he rushed to pack some of his belongings for the trip.

"How long will you be gone, da?" Rackoth said, still smiling at his younger brother's enthusiasm.

"I should be gone no longer than three months. Do you think you can take care of things here for that long?"

"I should be able to, with some help from your most trusted adviser, of course."

"Good. We will be leaving in about a week and a half, so you can get well into the basics of flying."

"Ok. Well, I best go to bed so I'll be ready for my flying lesson tomorrow."

When he finally got to his room, Rackoth carefully polished his scales like he did every night before he crawled into his bed of soft furs. He was often teased by other dragons his age for preference of furs over the nice stone beds filled with golden coins and precious gems. But he liked the furs better, because for starters, they didn't scratch his scales. He carefully rolled back a stone from the wall next to his bed were he had made a hole so he could see the stars. As he fell asleep he thought of his mother, and heard her voice in the breeze singing an ancient dragon lullaby.

It seemed like a few minutes went by, when there was a shrill scream from the room across the hallway that woke Rackoth up instantly. He jumped out of bed, and ran as fast as he could to Smaug's room. It was obvious to Rackoth that Smaug was having a nightmare.

"Smaug, brother, its ok. I'm here!" Rackoth yelled above Smaug's screams. It took a while before he was able to get Smaug to calm down and awake. As soon as Smaug realized that he was being held by his brother, he buried his head deeper into his shoulder.

"It's ok, everything will be fine," Rackoth soothed.

"But it won't," Smaug sobbed. "In my dream I watched mum die again. Then da and I left, and you were killed by mum's murderer."

It had been ten years ago that their mother had been murdered.

_It had been two days since Smaug had gotten himself captured. Rackoth had woken up a few times each day but stayed asleep for the rest of the day. The men had let Smaug clean his brother's wounds saying that it would be better to keep him alive and hold both dragons for ransom. On the evening of the third day their came what seemed like a storm, but Smaug knew better. Unfortunately so did his captors. The men quickly got their weapons ready. A defining roar came from the sky. Sure it was one of rage, but not just any rage. Smaug recognized it as the sound of a mother about to release her wrath on those that dared to harm her children. Their mother had returned. As Mahar came into view, the men opened fire shooting arrow after arrow. None of the arrows, no matter how strong they were or how well they were made, could match Mahar's wrath and fire. She came swooping down breathing her fire on the ground setting that section of the forest on fire. Mahar grabbed the cage that held her sons, but just as she was flying away one of the men that had not fled grabbed an arrow that seemed to glow with a white light. He let the arrow fly just as Tarroth pinned him underneath his claws. The arrow flew straight piercing through the thick scales and right through Mahar's heart. As the cage fell from Mahar's talons, Smaug hit his head hard on one of the cage's bars and knew no more._

_"Mirick saw the cage start to fall and took after it catching it just in time before Mahar's lifeless body fell on top of it. The young archer, who was still trapped underneath Tarroth's claws, was immediately executed for murder. When they returned home they build a pyre and burned Mahar's body. The days after where those of mourning. _

While Rackoth had eventually accepted his mother's death and moved forward, Smaug still hung on to the past.

"Oh brother, that won't happen. We caught mum's killer, remember, and he was executed. Nothing will happen to me. I promise that I won't die while you're gone, ok?" Rackoth said with a small chuckle. Smaug only nodded as his brother curled up around him. They were both soon asleep, unaware that their father had been watching them the whole time. Tarroth quietly closed the door and prayed that his eldest son would be kept safe while he was gone.

The day came when it was time for Tarroth to leave to greet the new comers. Smaug had woken Rackoth up at four o'clock in the morning to make sure that he said goodbye.

"Be careful while I'm gone, Rackoth, and don't go around causing trouble." Tarroth told Rackoth as they were waiting for Smaug to finish getting his stuff ready for the journey.

"Da, you wouldn't leave me in charge of your kingdom if you knew I was going to cause trouble." And it was true, Tarroth didn't leave anyone in charge of his kingdom that he didn't trust in completely. Smaug came rushing out of their home at that moment, knocking his brother down and giving him a big hug.

"I'll miss you, and I'll make sure to bring you back something from the trip, Rackoth," Smaug said, smiling as he ran to catch up to their father, who had already started to leave.

"_Koz pruzah ahrk dreh ni gaav koton arokon melaat hein krlah, zeymah_!" Rackoth shouted to his brother, who turned around and gave him a look that plainly said, '_Me? Get into trouble? Never. And I'm always careful_'

But, during those three months, he got into tons of trouble. Everything from running off without permission, to stealing pies from homes that were cooling in window sills.

It had already been a week since his father and brother left on their journey, and Rackoth was so bored that he actually started to do something he hated, and was often forced to do, and that was reading through the history scrolls.

"And what, may I ask, is our esteemed prince doing in the library, instead of being outside training?" Rackoth heard someone ask. He looked up to see who had spoken to see his best friend standing in front of him.

"_Ahnok_, Mackar. I'm just studying."

"You? Studying?" Mackar snorted. "Since when did you get so interested in books?"

"Since two days ago. I just ran out of things to do, so I decided to read some of the political scrolls, since I am going to be king, and some of the old Dragon legends and myths."

"_Noksenonvul_? Really?" Mackar said with disbelief.

"Well, yeah. I'm hoping to impress my _bormah_ when he gets home. I think that he's been disappointed in me for a while."

"Well, do you mind if I join you? The whole dragon lore stuff sounds interesting."

"Sure, I could use the company."

It wasn't long before they reached the books that were written by the first dragons that had come from across the sea. Most of the books were about different dragon breeds and classes of dragons. But they finally found one that caught their interest. The book was made of leather the color of burgundy with the symbol of the first dragon that ever lived.

"Well, do you want to read it or not?" asked Mackar. Rackoth grinned widely and opened the book. It took them the rest of the day to read through all the adventures, battles, and building of kingdoms that were written about in the book. That night, all Rackoth could think about was going on an adventure. And he did.

* * *

**Well, I wasn't expecting to be done with this chapter so soon. For everyone who likes this story, I'm going to let you know that this will be like a nine story series. But, you need to let me know if you like it and if I should continue. So please review and tell me what you think. If you have ideas please share them and I might use them in later chapters or in one of my next stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. This is m**y first fanfic ever :). I will try to update as soon as possible but I'm not going to promise an exact date that I'll have another chapter ready.**

* * *

"Valokein rigir, dii Jun," said Mirick as he approached the king.

"Nox Mirick. Now I need to speak with my son. Where is he? I thought he would be out here to greet us." At that, Mirick started to get nervous.

"Well sire, since Rackoth returned, he has taken to locking himself up in his room. What he does, I do not know."

"What do you mean 'since he returned'? He was supposed to stay here until I returned."

"He just up and disappeared one night without telling anyone where he was going. We searched everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. When he did come back, he had many deep wounds and looked starved, but he refused any treatment. Instead, he went to the library, took several books from the shelves, and locked himself in his room. As far as we know, he hasn't even come out to eat."

Tarroth flew immediately to his eldest son's room, ideas of finding his son bleeding to death going through his mind. He turned around the corner and knocked on the solid iron door.

"Rackoth are you in there?" Tarroth asked, even though he already knew the answer. The only response he got was the sound of the door being unlocked. Tarroth opened the door to find his son lying in a corner reading.

"Rackoth, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, dad." But his wounds told a different story. He had twelve scales missing, he had deep cuts across his back and stomach, and his wings were torn.

Before either father or son could say anything, there was a loud shriek. They both turned their heads towards the door to see Smaug, wide eyed, looking at his brother in terror.

"I knew it! I knew something would happen to you if we left!" Smaug shouted as he ran toward his brother, curling himself up against his brother's side.

"It was my own fault, Smaug. I decided to go on an adventure, and I paid the price for my foolish choice."

"What happened? Where did you go?" Rackoth smiled at his brother and began to tell him of his adventure.

_It had been two days after his discovery in the library. The book that he had read contained information on a dragon's ability to shape-shift. He had also read some books about different creatures outside of Casaroth. It only took him a couple of hours to prepare for his trip. Once outside of the valley he shifted into a human. He first went to Mirkwood forest and met some elves and barrowed a horse. His journey eventually bought him to Fangorn forest home of the ents. But ents weren't the only things in the forest. Rackoth had read about 'The Hunters' a group of people from another world where they hunt dragons and shape-shifters or any animal that possesses magic except for the Phoenix. His mother had been murdered by one of their people. It just so happened that there were some of these hunters in the forest. Rackoth had stopped at a stream to get some water when something hit him in the back of the head. The next thing Rackoth knew was that his hands were tied up above his head and his feet were tied to stakes in the ground. He could see ten figures wearing black cloaks speaking to one another before one of them got up and walked toward him._

_"So, are you one of them?" asked the cloaked man in front of him._

_"One of what?"_

_"Don't lie to us kid," said one of the other figures coming closer. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about or who you think I am." Rackoth glared at his captures. "Speaking of which, I have no idea who you are."_

_"Allow me to introduce myself then," said the first figure pulling his hood back and revealing his scared face. "My name is Black Hawk and…" _

_"That's not your real name so I'm guessing it's a code name. Which means that you are the 'Hunters' that I read about. If I remember correctly your kind was forced into this world by a powerful sorcerer or wizard, which ever it was, as punishment for hunting sacred creatures from your world," Rackoth said cutting Black Hawk off. _

_"So, you are a dragon, aren't you? Only one of those beasts could make that prediction just by our names," Black Hawk smiled. He walked over to the fire where a knife sat in the ashes and pulled out the heated metal. "This is going to be fun," he said putting the knife against Rackoth's skin. As the metal burned his skin his heart started to race making him transform back into a dragon. The other nine men pulled out some chains and tied Rackoth to a tree. Two things that Rackoth noticed was the chains that now bound him were made of mithril and the tree was an iron wood tree. Only adult dragons were able to break chains of mithril and iron wood trees were almost impossible to break, at least to a dragon of 3,500 years (the equivalent of a 7 year old human child). Once the burning pain of the knife stopped Black Hawk pulled a sward out of its sheath showing it to Rackoth._

_"This sward has what is known to us as a ghost blade. What it does is it passes through any armor, including scales, which our prisoners are wearing and cuts the skin beneath."_

_Without warning Black Hawk thrust the blade into his side not deep enough to kill only to cause pain. Slowly he cut a long gash down to Rackoth's waist. Slowly blood started to seep through his scales and drip onto the dirt that was beneath him. This went on for another few hours until the hunters began to get tiered of Rackoth's pitiful screams. Before going to bed one of the stronger hunters came and tightened the chains around Rackoth._

_Rackoth had expected to be beaten and tortured by the hunters, but there was one thing that he didn't expect. At an hour or so after midnight Rackoth heard the sound of someone walking as quietly as possible. He opened his eyes to see the youngest of the hunters standing in front of him with a bowl of food in his hand._

_"What do you want?" Rackoth asked in a low growl._

_"Here I brought you some food. I know you must be hungry."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"My name is Shiloh. What's yours?"_

_"I'm Rackoth."_

_"Wait I heard of you. Aren't you King Tarroth's son?"_

_"Yep that's me. The prince that was supposed to stay home and rule a kingdom while his father was gone."_

_"That sounds like something I would do. In fact I did once. I was supposed to be guarding a shape-shifter but it shifted into a cute little otter and I just had to let it go. I got into big trouble for it."_

_"You're talkative, aren't you?"_

_"Yes. I'm sorry if it bothers you. It's just that, me being seven hanging around adults, I don't have any one to talk to or hang out with. All the adults do is give me lectures on what I'm supposed to do. I'm sorry I got carried away again."_

_"It's fine. I have a younger brother who will talk you ears to death."_

_So Rackoth and Shiloh talked all the rest of the night about everything from sward fighting to flying while Shiloh fed Rackoth, since he wasn't allowed to untie him._

_The days passed by much as the first day. They would force him to shift into different animals or people, and either cut him with knives or use a whip with shards of glass and metal tied to the end of the leather thongs. And like the first night Shiloh would talk to him and feed him at night. It was approaching his third week of capture when Black Hawk came up with a new idea._

_"We're going to do something different," said Black Hawk as he pulled out a blade that was blacker than night. Rackoth knew immediately that this blade was made from a black arrow, the only weapon strong enough to kill a dragon. Black Hawk's men began to tighten the chains till Rackoth could hardly breathe and put a muzzle over his mouth to keep him from being able to bite them or breathe fire. Once they were done Black Hawk came forward and dug the blade in between two of his scales. The pain was immense, making Rackoth want to scream, but the muzzle would only allow small, pitiful whimpers to escape his mouth. Suddenly he realized what Black Hawk was doing as he slowly started to cut around one of the scales. For a dragon, having a scale cut off was considered a disgrace, since a dragon's scales where not only armor, but also a symbol of strength and pride. For Rackoth, it was an even greater disgrace to have his scales cut off because their color was a prized thing, since most dragons where born with the golden-red coloring. _

_By the time that Black Hawk was done Rackoth had passed out from blood loss over the last two weeks and the humiliation that he had suffered. Black Hawk smiled as he looked at one of the forest green scales he had torn from the dragon's hide. Never in his life had he seen such smooth scales. He wasn't able to find one scratch on the scale._

_"He said that he polishes his scales at least three times a day and he sleeps in a bed of furs instead of gold and gems," said a small voice. Black Hawk turned to see Shiloh standing beside Rackoth._

_"And how would you know that?"_

_"All you told me to do is not to let him go. You never said I couldn't speak with him."_

_"Ug. I said that you weren't allowed to do anything with the prisoner, and that includes talking."_

_"Well you never pacifically or clearly said no talking."_

_Without warning Black Hawk grabbed Shiloh and threw him against the tree Rackoth was tied to. One of the other hunters grabbed some rope and bound Shiloh to the tree._

_"You won't be getting anything to eat or drink for the next three days!" Souted Black Hawk as he stormed off._

_"Are you ok, Shiloh?"_

_"Yeah, I'm ok, Rackoth. I just let my big mouth run of again." Both of them laughed._

_That night, while the hunters where asleep, Rackoth heard a noise in the bushes and quietly woke Shiloh up. The noise wasn't loud and whatever it was didn't smell like a threat. Suddenly the head of a bear poked out. It cautiously looked around and, seeing that the hunters where sleeping, stepped into the clearing. But as it emerged Rackoth saw that even though it had the shape of a bear it wasn't one. For a while the three of them just stared at each other before the bear moved forward. Rackoth and Shiloh held their breath as the bear came closer, raised its huge paw, and brought it down. To their surprise the bear's claws did not go through them. As they opened their eyes they saw that the bear had cut the chains that they had been tied to a tree with. Quickly they untied the ropes around their feet. When they looked up he saw the bear looking at them signaling with its heat to follow, and they did._

_"Thanks for rescuing us," Rackoth said after a while._

_"No problem. My people have been captured and tortured by the hunters as well."_

_"What are you and what's your name?" Asked Shiloh._

_"I am a skin changer and my name is Malhorn."_

_"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Malhorn, my name's Rackoth and this is Shiloh," At that he yawned and stumbled from tiredness and loss of blood._

_"I probably should get you home. Here, hop on my back and I'll carry you." Rackoth was too tired to argue so he shifted into a human, climbed onto the skin changer's back, and fell asleep. Malhorn watched as the dragon fell asleep when his attention was drawn to the small boy that was walking quietly beside him. _

_"You are one of the hunters, aren't you?" Shiloh looked up at the skin-changer and nodded._

_"If your one of them then why did you come with Rackoth?"_

_"I guess I came along because Rackoth is the only real friend I have, and I hate what my people have done and are still doing."_

_"I can tell that you are very sincere. You are an honorable lad." _

_"Thank you. It means a lot to hear that from someone my people has harmed and in many cases killed."_

_"What are your plans now?"_

_"I will accompany Rackoth back to his home, and then I was wondering if I could travel with you. If you will let me."_

_"Of course I will. You have tried to protect some one that is not of your people, and I can't deny someone the chance of exploring when they have thirst for adventures."_

_ It was later in the afternoon the next day when Rackoth woke up to find himself near the edge of a river. Slowly he got up and stretched, being careful not to pull one of his wounds open._

_"Well, good morning," said Malhorn from the middle of the river._

_"Good morning, Malhorn. Where's Shiloh"_

_"He said something about hunting for his and your breakfast." Just as Malhorn finished speaking Shiloh came out of the forest carrying a dear._

_"Actually I said I was going hunting for all of us, because I see no sense in standing in a river waiting for fish to come and jump into my mouth."_

_"Well for your information I don't eat dear or any other meat. I only eat fish."_

_"Have you ever tried any other meat? You might like it."_

_"Ok, one bite then I go back to my fishing."_

_Shiloh quickly skinned the dear, and Rackoth cooked it._

_Malhorn looked at the piece of meat that was set before him in disgust. But he ate it anyway. Not but five minutes later whatever was left of the dear, after Rackoth and Shiloh got their share, was gone leaving a very happy and stuffed Malhorn in the middle of the bones. _

_The rest of their time together passed by much in the same way. Shiloh would do the hunting, Rackoth would cook whatever Shiloh bought back, and Malhorn would eat up everything that was left. They traveled through Mirkwood and visited the elves. Rackoth thanked them for their hospitality when he last visited and apologized for losing the horse that he had barrowed. The time seemed to fly and before the three travelers knew it they were at the border of Casaroth. _

_"This is where I say goodbye, Rackoth," Malhorn said._

_"Thanks again I will not forget this and I will pay your people back for the kindness that you have shown me." He bowed to Malhorn._

_"And this is where I say goodbye as well, Rackoth." Rackoth turned to face Shiloh. "I have thought about my decision for a long time. I know that you wanted me to see your kingdom, and maybe I'll come back someday, but right now I want to travel and see new places."_

_"And I respect that decision, Shiloh. If you ever return to Casaroth, it would be my pleasure for you to be my guest. Until we meet again my friend." To Rackoth's surprise Shiloh rushed forward pulling him into a strong embrace. The only thing Rackoth could to was to return the hug. With that Malhorn turned around with Shiloh and disappeared into the forest, while Rackoth turned toward home._

"And when I got back I went to the library to find books on skin-changers, and shape- shifters. And I have not been starving myself, because I keep a stash of dried meats here in my room."

"Well it seems that you learned something from your little adventure, Rackoth," his father said.

"I'm tired," Smaug said with a big yawn and was soon fast asleep curled up by his brother's side.

"And I did learn something. Your people's reputation doesn't mean that you have to lead that type of life. There's always a choice." Tarroth smiled at his son. "So what were the newcomers like, _borma_?"

"Well, they are no taller than three feet, though some can grow to be a little taller. They also have very big, hairy feet. And they call themselves Hobbits. We decided that they should get the land just past where the river people live biased on the way that they live. But, right now I think that it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Ok borma. Good night."

"Good night Rackoth."

* * *

**Ok so I was only going to post one chapter today, but I decided to just post this chapter as well. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic ever :). I will try to update as soon as possible but I'm not going to promise an exact date that I'll have another chapter ready. I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

The next morning things went as usual. Rackoth woke up before anyone else, ate breakfast alone, and left to meet Mirick at the gates. Unfortunately, Rackoth couldn't focus on his lessons that morning. Today was Smaug's fifteenth birthday. According to dragon law today was the day that he had to prove himself worthy of his name and title by fighting a dragon at least ten years older than him.

"Rackoth, you need do focus. You're moving drifting from side to side," Mirick called up to his student. Rackoth snapped out of his day dreaming and corrected his wings so he would fly straighter. After four more hours Mirick decided that the lesson was over.

"Sorry Mirick, but I couldn't focus today," Rackoth said as he landed in front of his teacher. To his surprise instead of giving him a disappointed look, Mirick laughed.

"I completely understand Rackoth. Today is a big day for your brother and you're worried about his safety in the upcoming fight. You best be getting home. Your brother is most likely panicking."

"Thanks Mirick," Rackoth said before he took off in the direction of home.

Sure enough when he got home Rackoth found his brother trying to hide underneath his bed, their father trying to drag Smaug out by the tail.

"Aww come on Smaug. Afraid of getting your tail whipped in the fight this afternoon?" Rackoth asked with a hint of mockery in his voice.

Smaug immediately poked his head out of his hiding place. "No," he stated firmly.

Rackoth just rolled over and laughed at his little brother's denial. Smaug was not having any of this. Without warning Smaug ran and slammed himself into Rackoth. The force made Rackoth crash against the stone wall.

"Well, well. It seems there is some fight in you after all," Rackoth said still laughing a little.

Tarroth just sighed at his sons' antics and walked out of the room.

The rest of the time before the fight was spent trying to get Smaug ready. This included: sharpening claws, cleaning teeth, and polishing scales. The ladder was the most difficult to do since Smaug never cleaned or polished his scales. But finally Smaug was ready.

* * *

Smaug's POV

This was defiantly not my first time fighting. I fought against other dragons such as: Mackar, Antietam, Laird, Fulton, Folag, Patriah, Pasana, and of course my own brother. They were all close to my age of seven thousand and five hundred years old, or fifteen in human years. My opponent to day was Isram and he is at least twenty years older than me if not thirty. But, according to tradition and law, if I'm going to earn the right to keep the name my brother gifted me with then I had to beat Isram in fair combat.

I entered the arena first since I was the challenger. Then Isram came in from the opposite side. Isram was much smaller than what I was expecting. He and I were about the same height, both of us being between nine and ten feet tall. His body was shorter and his tail was long with a fan-like tip and the end. His wings were very short and not big enough to fly with. And judging by his body color of aqua marine and his webbed feet I determined he was a sea dragon. We just stood there looking at each other trying to figure out the other's weaknesses.

The horn blew for the battle to begin. Before I could turn around Isram came at me with greater speed then I thought possible. I turned to see Isram coming at me again, but this time I was able to dodge the attack. As he ran past me I dug my claws into his left shoulder tearing it open. Unfortunately my attack didn't seem to slow my opponent down. As Isram came at me the third time I met his attack head on digging my teeth into his already wounded shoulder. Isram roared in pain and furry, biting into my neck hard breaking through my scales. I tried to throw Isram off of me by pulling him towards my right side, pulling him up, rolling over on my back with him on top, and throwing him off of me with my hind legs. As I got up on my feet I realized, although I got free of my opponent's grip, he tore off the scales and skin where his teeth had sunk into my neck exposing the flesh and muscle underneath. But my attack did more damage. My teeth had gone right down to Isram's shoulder bone and fractured it. I stole a glance at my brother sitting by my father. Even though I could see that he was worry in his eyes I also saw that he was proud of me. I nodded to him before turning back to my opponent. This time I made the first move. I ran at Isram, jumped over him, and then jumped onto his back. From there I sunk my claws into his shoulders and haunches. Then I opened up my wings and took off into the air, affectively tearing right through the scales, skin, and muscle op my opponent. I quickly landed and using my claws I ripped the side of his face open. Usually in these fights you slashed your opponent's neck open and kill them, but I was not one drawn to such violence. Isram looked up at me from where he lay in the dirt, nodding his head in submission and surrender. The horn blew announcing the fight was over. I turned toward my family with a big grin on my face. My brother's grin was bigger than mine (if at all possible). My father just smiled, but his eyes were shining with pride.

I knew that I had to be looked at by a healer. Rackoth had been bugging me about it for the whole evening. So I reluctantly complied and aloud my brother to drag me to the healing caves. I wasn't too worried about my neck injury. My skin and scales would grow back again with time. When we got back home, I went to my room immediately, to tired to think about anything else, curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

**Which is what I'm going to do right now too. :) Sorry this is so short, but I just wanted to get this little bit in before moving on to where things start to take a turn for the worst for Smaug and Rackoth. And yes I did half of this chapter from Smaug's prospective. :) Until next time.**

**Ps. I have 203 people that have read my story, so thank you. It would really make me happy if you would also review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic ever :). I will try to update as soon as possible but I'm not going to promise an exact date that I'll have another chapter ready. I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

"Prince Rackoth your father would like to see you in the throne room as soon as possible." Said a young messenger boy who had just started that week. Rackoth slowly blinked his open wakening from his nap.

"Thank you Ponk," Rackoth said stretching out his limbs. "Tell the king I will be there shortly."

"As you wish sire," Ponk said bowing before taking his leave.

Rackoth walked over to where he kept his polishing supplies and started to polish his scales, as was routine for him. Once he was done he made his way to the throne room.

As he approached the oaken doors he could hear his father's voice and his friend Mackar's voice talking in low tones. Rackoth pressed his head against the door to see if he could make out what was going on inside.

"-ange. Elves, after the disappearances and killings of many of their children, are closing their gates as it were to any that wish to enter into any of their homes." That was Mirick talking.

"And you think that this has something to do with Sauron, Mackar?"

"I don't see what else it could be. The land of Mordor has been turned into nothing but ash and dust and the mountain in the valley has turned into a volcano. The disappearances and murders started about half a year ago, about the same time that some of our own disappeared." Rackoth tensed at those words

"Who were the dragons that disappeared?" His father said in a tired and droned voice.

"Sadly they were my friends: Antietam, Laird, Fulton, Folag, Patriah, and Pasana." Rackoth had to bite back a cry.

"Does Rackoth know that they have disappeared?"

"No, my lord. I told your son that they had gone back across the sea to visit family."

"I thank you then. If Rackoth were to find out he would be heart broken. You're a good friend to him Mackar and I know you will make a good captain of the guard. Speaking of witch how are the preparations coming along?" Rackoth couldn't handle to hear any more. He straightened up and pushed the doors open.

"Preparations for what Bormah?" Rackoth said smiling to hide his sadness.

"Oh nothing you have to be concerned about Rackoth. Thank you for coming to me on the matter Mackar. You may go now." Mackar gave a stiff bow before leaving, giving Rackoth a nudge on the shoulder.

"Rackoth now that your nineteen I think it is time for you to start thinking of potential punahs to court."

"You mean that you want me to start looking for a mate. Bormah I'm planning on asking Antietam as soon as she comes back from across the sea."

"I know that you are in love with her, but I'm afraid to report that she will not be making the journey back across the sea."

"Oh, ok. Well we were to different anyway I guess."

"At least make an effort Rackoth."

"As you wish Bormah." Rackoth turned to leave before his father stopped him.

"Oh and one more thing. I want you to start decreasing your relationship with your brother."

"What? Why?"

"It is almost time for you to take over the leadership and protection of our people and every one in Middle-Earth. Your brother is a distraction and a danger to you."

"I won't do it. I won't push my brother away just because you said so. And if I did push him he will become even more dangerous!" Rackoth was now furious with his father. First his father didn't tell him that his friends had disappeared. And now he said that Rackoth had to put distance between himself and his brother?

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am your father, but more importantly I am your king!"

"No! How dare you for even suggesting such a thing! And I don't care!" Rackoth turned in his fury and slammed the doors as he exited the room.

Smaug had been walking towards the throne room when he heard shouting. _'Probably just father and a lord from somewhere,'_ He thought. But as Smaug got closer he could hear his brother's voice and the anger in it. It was strange because they had almost never argued, at least not as bad as what Smaug was hearing now.

"-will become even more dangerous!" Smaug was close enough now to hear what was going on.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am your father, but more importantly I am your king!" The power in his father's voice made Smaug shiver.

"No! How dare you for even suggesting such a thing! And I don't care!" Now Smaug was really puzzled. What had their father said to make Rackoth this angry? A few seconds later Rackoth opened the doors and slammed them closed. As he passed by Smaug could see the smoke coming out of his brother's mouth and nostrils in his rage. Slowly Smaug entered the room.

"Father, why is Rackoth so angry?" he asked.

"Your brother is just throwing a temper tantrum like a child. Just ignore him." After hearing his father's reply, Smaug bowed slightly and left to go find his brother.

No one knew better than Smaug, if Rackoth didn't want to be found he wasn't. This was mostly the case because of his green scales and his ability to camouflage with his forest surroundings. Unfortunately for Rackoth his brother had his own way of drawing him out of hiding which included everything from crying to setting the forest on fire. Smaug didn't have to use any of his tactics this time because whenever his brother was upset he would always go to one place.

Smaug could remember trying to run up the hill after his brother on his forth birthday all those years ago. This was the same spot where Rackoth gave him the golden circlet as a birthday present. As he reached the top of the hill he could see the whole valley behind him and the long lake and Mirkwood in front. Rackoth was lying near the edge of the cliff. Smaug went and lied down beside his brother laying his head on Rackoth's back. Neither Smaug nor Rackoth said a thing. They just stayed there, Smaug trying to comfort his brother and Rackoth trying to reassure himself that everything was going to turn out fine.

"Smaug, what would you do if Bormah told you that you had to let go of one of the most important people in your life?" This question had caught Smaug unawares.

"Well, I would get angry, but father must have his reasons. I guess I would just go with what he said and live with it." To his surprise Rackoth started crying as if his heart was being torn out of him.

"Are you ok brother?" Now Smaug was concerned.

"Yes just go away and leave me alone," Rackoth mumbled in between the tears.

"But Rackoth."

"I said just go away and leave me alone!" Rackoth snapped. Not knowing what else to do, Smaug took off and flew back home where he went to his room and cried.

* * *

**I appreciate all the people that have read this story, but reviews would be even more appreciated.**

**Until next time.**


	9. Authors Note

**Hi everyone.**

**First of all I want to thank everyone that has read this story. Secondly I am discontinuing this story for now unless people want me to continue. My reasons are:**

**1. I don't have time to write with all the school and work I have to do.**

**2. I have a major sewing project I have to finish. (my costume for the premier night of the third and final hobbit movie)**

**3. I have lost my inspiration. Even though I have had 284 views for this story only 3 people have reviewed. And even though I know where this story is head, I'm losing ideas. **

**So if you want this story to continue then comment in the review box or pm me. and I am also open to any suggestions for this story.**

**Thanks,**

**Wraven**


End file.
